Why we all love Dobby
by Ehehheh. Evil witch laugh ftw
Summary: Synopsis: Dobby wants to make master harry proud, so he comes up with a plan how tom help Winky accept being a house elf at Hogwarts.


Dobby often wondered why Winky was so sad at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a lively and busy place with lots to do to keep respectably house elves busy. Winky often rambled about how she was a good and loyal house elf to her previous master, who according to Winky was a kind and generous Master. Dobby was a bit sceptical of Mr Crouch, he didn't sound like a good master to Dobby. After all, it hadn't been Winky fault the Mr Crouches son had escaped he had hood winked the poor elf!

Mr Dumbledore was a much nicer Master. He even gave Dobby wages! Such wonderful wages made it possible for Dobby to get socks! In colours and patterns Dobby, had not imagined possible. Dobby had shared his riches with Master Harry, buying him an especially nice pair for Christmas. Despite, Winky being faced with good and highly respected work Winky would not cheer up. And try as poor Dobby might he could not think of a way cheer up Winky.

This was a very sad point for Dobby, as not only had Master Harry entrusted Winky to him, but he was fond of her. Winky was not a mean elf of badly behaved (not that house elves ever were) she was just too loyal. Dobby could understand her misery. Joyful as It had been to say goodbye to the Malfoys. If Master Harry told Dobby he was no longer wanted, Dobby would have been distraught.

Looking down at his bright yellow and orange stripy socks, dobby was even more determined to make Master Harry proud and cheer up Winky. Unfortunately Dobby didn't have a clue how to go about helping Winky. Dobby's ears drooped, Dobby felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. If he came up with a plan that resulted in more pain and sadness for poor Winky, Dobby would iron his ears.

Dobby found it hard to think and scrub the pots, the kitchen was always busy and it would be hard to plan on his own. If possibly Dobby's ears dropped further it all seemed like too much… Dobby's ears shot up once he remembered it was all to make Master harry proud!

Dobby had fooled the Malfoys and helped Master Harry. Surely that had been harder than scrubbing pots and thinking? Yes, it was. Dobby had been very scared and still shuddered as the memory of the punishments. Dobby's furious scrubbing slowed down as he thought about anyone that would help him, without telling Master Harry and ruining the surprise? Maybe, Mr Dumbledore could help? Dobby knew he was a wise man. Mind made up, Dobby decided that he would go see Master Dumbledore as soon as he was finished work.

Dobby reappeared into the kitchens with a resounding crack, a wide toothy grin starching across his small face. Mr Dumbledore had loved his idea of helping Winky and after promising to keep it a secret. He had told Dobby to make sure Winky was in his office at 8pm, the next day and he would see what he could do. Dobby was practically bouncing along, as he went to tell Winky that she was needed by Dumbledore tomorrow.

Dobby found having to drag a drunk and filthy Winky to Dumbledore's office far from fun. Dobby had to listen to her choking sobs and snide comments, about how Dumbledore was not a good master compared to Mister Crouch. Winky was not a very nice drunk. Dobby managed to have Winky waiting outside Dumbledore's office early. Dobby was all but glowing at the prospect of cheering up Winky and with Dumbledore's aid he knew this was not impossible. Dobby's ears perked up when he heard Dumbledore say enter. Well he thought it was Dumbledore, Dobby was a bit unsure of the voice it sounded different. Dobby supposed Mr Dumbledore probably just had a cold. He was after all a very busy wizard; it did not surprise dobby to think he was ill. Dobby stood up straight and decided that he would help Dumbledore get better as best he could, in thanks for helping Winky.

It was a little hard to open the door, Dobby barely reached the door knob even when he starched up as high as possible and the gargoyle was a bit intimidating.

Once inside dobby froze and Winky looked up at the man in front of her in wonder, her big eyes lighting up in a way they had not for a very long time. Winky stood up straighter. Standing in front of both Dobby and Winky was Mr Crouch Sr. He looked down at Winky sternly, clearly disapproving her choice of dress and drunken state. He particularly took notice of Winky's heavily stained blouse. Tutting he looked away from Winky and her ears drooped significantly. Dobby was shocked at Dumbledore, what was the man doing? He thought he could trust Dumbledore clearly he had been wrong and his ears drooped as well.

"Winky, did I ever praise you for looking like a filthy dish cloth?" Mr Crouch sneered down at Winky.

Dobby narrowed his eyes at Mr Crouch, he clearly held Winky in contempt, and so why was he here. Winky looked so small and unsure. Quietly answering, "No Master" as she Looked down at her feet.

"I though not" Mr Crouch sounded irritated. "So why do you think it is appropriate to dress as such and fail so miserably to represent the house of Crouch at Hogwarts?" Mr Crouch frowned down at Winky he seemed disapproving but not angry at Winky. Dobby was confused he looked down at Mr Crouches feet, underneath his robes caught sight of a purple star winking at Dobby. Looking closer he saw a bright purple hem. This confused poor Dobby even more. Why would Mr Crouch ever wear purple under robes with stars on, it simply did not fit.

Still standing Mr Crouch looked down at Winky and kindly explained to her that he wanted her to work hard. Prove that the house of Crouch only employed first class servants. To say Dobby was stunned was an understatement, how had Dumbledore done it? How had he convinced Mr Crouch to be nice? Not only nice but kind, Dobby was flabbergasted.

Yet after exiting the office mind still unable to process the new Mr Crouch, Winky seemed to have considerably cheered up. The talk with her old master and succeeded, to Dobby's amazement. Winky could have been considered a new elf. She wore the Hogwarts uniform smartly and worked hard. Dobby was ecstatic, especially after he had invited Master Harry down a week later and was praised for his good work.

All in all Dobby was very pleased with himself, at having achieved so much. But Dobby, thought reddening, he was also very happy his ears had not required burning.


End file.
